


Sweet Rides (FR)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester-centric, Dean learns to drive, Dean loves his son, One Big Happy Family, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Dean se souvint du premier jour où il avait été autorisé à conduire l’Impala. C’était durant un matin frais d’automne qu’il s’était glissé derrière le volant de la voiture sous le regard de son père. Il avait alors à peine 13 ans et John les avait conduits jusqu’à un terrain vague isolé avant de céder sa place à Dean. Petit à petit, il se remémore toutes ces fois où il a eu le volant de l'Impala entre les mains.
Series: Suptober 2020 (FR) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951681
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Suptober 2020 (FR)





	Sweet Rides (FR)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Un court OS tout en douceur pour rattraper le précédent :). Merci encore à Noémie pour ses rapides corrections !  
> Bonne lecture !

Dean se souvint du premier jour où il avait été autorisé à conduire l’Impala. C’était durant un matin frais d’automne qu’il s’était glissé derrière le volant de la voiture sous le regard de son père. Il avait alors à peine 13 ans et John les avait conduits jusqu’à un terrain vague isolé avant de céder sa place à Dean. Selon son père, il fallait qu’il apprenne à conduire tôt si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait. Un chasseur devait être paré à toutes éventualités. Dean ne s’était pas plaint, au contraire. Conduire l’Impala revenait à devenir ce héros sans peur qu’était son père à chaque fois qu’il partait à l’aventure d’une chasse aux monstres.

Ce jour-là, cependant, John ne semblait pas particulièrement d’humeur. Sa dernière chasse s’était mal terminée et il était revenu au motel avec une mine sombre et fermée. Dean avait fait de son mieux pour alimenter une conversation enjouée tandis que Sam participait gaiement au tout en récitant son dernier palmarès de bonnes notes au dîner. Aujourd’hui, John semblait toujours bougon, mais plus ouvert à la conversation. Il expliqua rapidement les commandes à Dean avant de guider ses pieds sur les pédales.

\- "Bien. Maintenant, démarre la voiture." Dit John en se recalant dans le siège passager.

Dean obéit et tourna la clé avec un sentiment d’excitation et d’appréhension mêlé. Aussitôt, le moteur ronronna sous lui et les enveloppa dans cette puissante vibration familière. Dean ne put empêcher un sourire d’arborer ses lèvres tandis qu’il serrait le volant à s’en faire blanchir les jointures. Les minutes suivantes furent consacrées à l’apprentissage succinct du Code de la route tandis que John le guidait à faire des cercles sur le terrain vague. C’était sans aucun doute l’une des meilleures journées qu’il n’ait eues depuis des semaines. Ce sentiment grisant de liberté qu’il ressentait au volant de l’Impala l’emplissait tout entier tandis qu’il se sentait de plus en plus à l’aise au volant.

John semblait également se détendre à côté de lui jusqu’à ce qu’un fin sourire se loge sur son visage, ce qui ne manqua pas de booster la confiance de Dean. Prenant une grande inspiration, celui-ci se pencha en avant avec concentration.

\- "Attends, regarde ça !" S’exclama-t-il en appuyant davantage sur la pédale d’accélération.

\- "Dean-" Commença John, soudainement plus attentif.

En moins de temps qu’il n’en fallut à John pour remettre ses mains sur le volant, Dean s’était déjà dirigé dans un fossé par inadvertance. La voiture se souleva brièvement avant de plonger dans un retranchement, puis tout devint calme. Le sourire de John s’était envolé aussi vite que celui de Dean. Trois mois plus tard, il conduisait effectivement l’Impala à l’hôpital le plus proche, car John s’était pris une balle dans le ventre. Cette fois, il évita prudemment toutes les bosses et autres fossés.

La seconde fois où il fut autorisé à toucher un volant sans être dans une situation de vie ou de mort fut lorsqu’ils étaient en vacances chez oncle Bobby. Sam et lui jouaient tranquillement dans la casse automobile lorsque Bobby vint les trouver au volant d’une vieille voiture probablement rouillée jusqu’à l’os.

\- "Allez, ramenez vos fesses de sales gosses dans la voiture. Dean, tu la reconduit au garage." Grommela Bobby en descendant du véhicule qui se souleva lorsque l’homme quitta son siège.

\- "Tu veux que je conduise _ça_ ?" S’étonna Dean en fronçant le nez de dégoût à la vue de cette boîte de conserve. Il était même surpris qu’elle roule encore.

\- "Oh, désolé, elle n’est pas assez bien pour vous, votre majesté ? Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous trouve une Lamborghini saupoudrée à la reconnaissance peut-être ?" Maugréa Bobby en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel avant de monter sur le siège conducteur tandis que Sam s’installait à l’arrière en riant doucement.

\- "C’est nul, les Lamborghini." Marmonna Dean en attendant que Bobby ne le rejoigne sur le siège passager.

Cependant, il apprit bien plus ce jour-là qu’avec sa leçon dans l’Impala avec John. Les boîtes manuelles étaient certes plus compliquées, mais, bientôt, la joyeuse bande se retrouva à faire plusieurs tours de terrain avant de rentrer au garage comme prévu. Le lendemain matin, lorsqu’un autre client déposa sa voiture à la casse, Dean était déjà en train de s’installer sur le siège conducteur.

Quelques années plus tard, tandis que Dean rentrait à peine en terminale et que Sam découvrait les joies de la puberté, Dean prit le volant pour ce qui restait à ses yeux leur meilleure virée en voiture à son frère et lui. Ils étaient le soir du 4 juillet et les pétards résonnaient déjà dans la ville et autour de leur motel tandis que chacun célébrait ce jour à grand renfort de patriotisme. John était allé célébrer la fin d’une enquête avec un ami chasseur au bar d’en face et ne serait probablement pas de retour avant demain matin. Aussi, voir l’Impala toujours garée devant leur chambre et Sam se lamenter dans son coin sur le fait qu’ils étaient "encore assis là à ne rien faire tandis que tout le monde s’amusait" avait été trop tentant pour ne pas céder.

Dean était passé à l’épicerie du coin — qui vendait bien évidemment toute une panoplie de pétards et feux d’artifice pour l’occasion — puis les avait conduits à l’extérieur de la ville, dans un champ plongé dans le noir. Il ignora les protestations de Sam en sortant la caisse de feux d’artifice du coffre de la voiture et sut qu’il avait fait le bon choix en voyant le visage empli de bonheur de son petit frère lorsqu’il alluma la première fusée. Sam et Dean passèrent leur nuit sous les étoiles à rire avec insouciance. Selon Sam, c’était une chance que le champ n’ait pas pris feu et Dean redoubla d’un fou rire à ces mots.

Sur le chemin du retour, les exclamations de joie avaient laissé place à un calme serein. Sam fut le premier à briser le silence tandis que Dean tournait à l’angle de leur motel.

\- "Merci Dean." Souffla-t-il.

Après ce soir, plus les années passèrent et plus les trajets s’accumulèrent. Dean se souvenait encore de ce soir où il avait conduit jusqu’à Stanford, car son père ne l’avait pas appelé depuis plus d’une semaine. Il se souvenait de cette fois où il avait pris le volant pour ce qui lui semblait être son dernier moment sur terre, en route pour le cimetière avant d’affronter le Diable en personne. Puis il y avait eu cette fois où il avait emmené un Castiel humain en ville pour lui faire goûter les hamburgers de ce nouveau diner. Et enfin, ce jour où il avait appris à conduire à Jack durant une chaude après-midi de mai.

Son fils l’avait regardé avec de grands yeux hésitants tandis qu’il se glissait sur le siège conducteur de Baby.

\- "Et si je fais quelque chose de travers ?" Avait demandé Jack avec anxiété. "Si j’appuie sur un mauvais bouton ? Ou que je termine dans un fossé ?"

Dean sourit doucement à ses mots. Bien que l’idée de voir son Impala dans un fossé ne l’enchantait guère, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser tendrement ce que ce ne serait pas la première fois.

\- "Alors dans ce cas, je t’apprendrais aussi comment réparer une voiture." Dit-il en secouant la tête. "Allez, vas-y. Démarre la voiture."

Jack sembla ravaler son angoisse et prit une inspiration avant de mettre les clés sur le contact.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, je suis pardonnée ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou un kudo sur ce "sweet moment" si le cœur vous en dit :)  
> À demain pour un nouvel OS !


End file.
